My Makeshift Romeo
by InLoveWithYou
Summary: Hermione returns from her 6th year at Hogwarts only to find her parents are fostering a teenager for the remainder of the summer. However, this is no orphan. DracoxHermione.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN : I do not own any of the Harry Potter books nor will I ever, The Charatchers in this story belong to J.K Rowling

* * *

Hermione had only been home from Hogwarts for three days and her parents were already landing her with big surprises, the most evident of which being a foster child, who was to stay with them until the very date she was due back at Hogwarts. As if all this wasn't enough, she had to stay at home while they went to go and get this foster child, curiously by the name of Draco. Now, she knew this was infact an orphan - which meant some whacked out ,drugged up ,15 year old mother who thought the name was cool and probably named him that out of pure 'hippness'. She didn't connect it to the missing Draco Malfoy who had run away from Hogwarts after Voldemort had been killed, no, she thought this was just a normal foster kid and it'd be like all the other ones her parents tried to save and nurture in a loving family environment. This wasn't complete bullshit, but since Hermione wasn't here most of the year - they often passed off as childless, which allowed them to take in more kids. Stupid muggle government, how she despised it. How she loathed it now. 

So there sat Hermione Granger, the 16 year ld beauty. Yes, Hermione had changed quite a lot since she was a simple first year. Her teeth had finally aligned, her untamable blondish hair was now light chestnut and much straighter, not to mention her body had taken on a more womanly appearance. By womanly we mean she had curves and very nice C cup investments. Yes, she was different and she was beautiful. Something that a lot of people were beginning to realize. What was more, since Dumbledore's murder, Hermione had become much more soft spoken. She wasn't an insufferable know-it-all, or at least she didn't flaunt it like she used to. Her seriousness however, had not changed but only gotten worse. Not to mention, Hermione was becoming more and more individual in her style. Instead of Abercrombie like all her muggle friends, she was wearing something more like a band t-shirt or a simple, basic crew cut t-shirt. She wasn't All that fond of pink on herself. She was starting to wear muggle make-up like eyeliner and some eye shadow. Though she didn't use pastel colors, she went for a darker more natural appearance. Needless to say, it worked , and hazel eyes were brought out. Overall Hermione Granger was so different as to what she had been. So unique.

A loud click rang through the air as Mr. And Mrs.Granger finally arrived home with their 'foster' teenager. He was said to be 16 or 17 and quite a looker. However, that was far from our dear Hermione's mind. To far for her to even care.

"HERMIONE!" ,Mrs.Granger called in an overly nice voice. Hermione slid off her bed and jogged down the long hallway and moved briskly down the stairs before coming to the second landing and sliding down the railing to meet her parents and their new……The girl stopped dead as she looked into two cold blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to someone she was prepared to kill. Brutally. This was no foster child, this was Draco Malfoy. Her thoughts and growing anger were interrupted as Mrs.Granger introduced the pair, both seeming much to rigid and way to angry for a first encounter in her opinion. "Sweetie, this is Draco Malfis. He's our new foster…" ,The woman was screamed at. "I know who the fuck this is mom! This is Draco Malfoy! Mother, this is the enemy! How could you let this ferret into our house!" Hermione screamed and cast a glare towards Draco, who looked just as angry but was doing an amazing job at putting on a show for the parents. "I am sorry, but you're mistaken. I am not Draco Malfoy, I don't even know who the man is." He gave a complete look of innocence. "NOT FUCKING KNOW WHO HE IS! YOU BASTARD, YOU FOUL LOATHSOME BASTARD!" She screamed it directly in his face, before letting her hand swing and smacking him clear across the face. After that she ran. She ran to her bedroom, her mother following closely at her heels. That left only the men.

,Mrs.Granger called in an overly nice voice. Hermione slid off her bed and jogged down the long hallway and moved briskly down the stairs before coming to the second landing and sliding down the railing to meet her parents and their new……The girl stopped dead as she looked into two cold blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to someone she was prepared to kill. Brutally. This was no foster child, this was Draco Malfoy. Her thoughts and growing anger were interrupted as Mrs.Granger introduced the pair, both seeming much to rigid and way to angry for a first encounter in her opinion. ,The woman was screamed at. Hermione screamed and cast a glare towards Draco, who looked just as angry but was doing an amazing job at putting on a show for the parents. He gave a complete look of innocence. She screamed it directly in his face, before letting her hand swing and smacking him clear across the face. After that she ran. She ran to her bedroom, her mother following closely at her heels. That left only the men. 

Draco stood rooted to the spot, his eyes blazed with anger and hate. This had not been part of the plan, this had not been part of the plan at all. He should've realized that this was the mud blood's house and these muggles were her parents. It was amazingly ironic and yet it messed up Draco's plan completely. Before Draco could think any further on this however, Mr.Granger began speaking - much to Draco's anger. **"I say, that was a show. She's not normally this hot headed, you must look like someone from her boarding school. I am dreadfully sorry for her behavior.", **Mr.Granger spoke out and looked sincerely towards a seemingly shocked Draco, who was laughing at the man's stupidity on the inside. **"Not an issue Mr.Granger, I am just a bit surprised."** The older man nodded and began ushering Draco into the kitchen. **"You're right, it's high time for some tea and cakes. Come along Draco." **Draco stood motionless for a moment before nodding and following Mr.Granger. This was going to be a long, long summer. He was stuck living with Hermione Granger for Christ's sake!

(Meanwhile in Hermione's room)

Hermione slammed her door in her mother's face and tore onto the bed, her anger got the better of her and soon tears began to fall. How could her parents act so literally naïve! That was the boy who had tried to kill Albus Dumbeldore, that was the one who fled from school, and that was the person she loathed and dispised with every molecule in her. This was Draco Malfoy. God, why was she born into muggles? For the first time, she was regretting it, for the first time she was wishing for something different.

Hermione's mother came in slowly, seeing her daughter sobbing on the bed, she got the wrong impression. "Hermione, we've had foster kids before. This one is no different. What's the matter? He isn't being adopted or anything, it's just three months. Come now Hermione, pull yourself together." The woman's voice was a soft ,comforting coo - but the only thing Hermione heard was her words, not her tone of speech. "Mother, that isn't some orphan. That's an attempted murder, he's the reason our.." She was shushed by her mother's finger. "Darling, it can not be, listen to me, this is just another kid. He doesn't even know about your world or your school or the death of your headmaster." Hermione was about to argue, but she soon realized that would do nothing, her mother just didn't get it. She wouldn't get it. She couldn't, she was just a muggle. Just a muggle. Hermione knew she'd have to play the part and deal with Draco on her own, so she smiled softly and hugged her mother. "Okay mom, may be you're right, but can I have some alone time? I need to write to Harry, Ron, and Ginny." Mrs.Granger believed it like the ignorant thing she was, kissed her daughter softly on the cheek and went out of the bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. Without another thought, she got out her pen, pencil, and paper. Then she made three copies of one letter. They had to know, they had to help her.

_Ron, Harry, or Ginny -_

_Holy crap you guys, my parents probably just pulled the most stupid stunt I've ever seen them pull since I was 11 years old! I am not even sure if I can do anything about it. If I can I will, but if not then I just have to wait this out, and as you all know I do not like waiting anything out, atleast not if I can take some sort of action against it. So please, send me back something to help me. Please!_

_They brought home a foster child. Now this seems like nothing new to you, but a serious issue at hand. The foster child is no foster child, hell he's not even a muggle. He's Draco Malfoy!_

_This sounds bad, really bad, but another issue is involved. Was this on purpose or was this an accident. We don't even know what side he's on anymore. If this is all some big scheme plotted by Voldemort, then we're screwed. I can't hide anything from him now, he's fucking living with me for Christ's sake! The other side is, that if this was an accident, then we can use it to our advantage. I am not sure what's going to happen now, but I am stuck living with Draco Malfoy for 31/2 months. What am I going to fucking do!_

_P.S - Harry and Ronald, you may not come and beat the shit out of him, my parents are here and they will not want non-muggle visitors here while a 'muggle' lives among us. I'm sorry you guys, if they leave for vacation I'll let you know._

_-Hermione G._

With that, she tucked the letters inside her pocket and rushed down the stairs.She was extremely careful to avoid the kitcen, where she heard her parent's voices and Draco's less than innocent voice. She knew he had completely fooled them into thinking he was innocent, the bastard. It didn't take long for her to sneak to the basement, where she was forced to keep her new owl Haagen-Dazs, who was ready to go out anyways, even though it was just 40 minutes after noon. Her owl always liked the sun, it was odd but it didn't bother Hermione one bit. So Hermione quickly told the locations to her black owl and tied the letters to it's leg and let it out the back window with amazing silence and speed. Afterwards, she slumped against the window. Giving a deep sigh, she watched the pretty bird until he was out of sight and then made her way out of the basement, avoiding the kitchen once more and silently making her way back to her bedroom, where she did the only thing she could think to do at this moment, which was to put on some soft oldies music and try to sleep some. She knew this summer was going to be hell. Utter hell. With that thought, she managed to force herself back to sleep, her eyes tired after crying.

(time lapse : 8 hours w/ Draco Malfoy)

Draco was finally alone in his new bedroom. It was a decent size, along with the house, but nothing really compared to The Malfoy Manor. Now of course, being at Hermione Granger's house was not in the plan. However, he was stuck. He couldn't go anywhere in fear that Voldemort or his father would find him. That was something Draco did not want to happen at all costs. He was on Voldemort's list now, and he could do literally nothing but hide and pray to god he wasn't found. He knew that if he was, he would be dead.

Draco had been treated cruelly by his mother and father for years. He just refused to believe when he was a kid that not following the dark lord could be just as good as not. It was only when he was ordered to dispose of Dumbledore, that he realized he didn't want to be a death eater. He didn't even want to be in contact with the dark lord. He saw then, at that moment, that power was nothing and he was simply a pawn. He was a pawn of Voldemort and the more Draco realized this, the harder he tried to deny it and soon enough he was no longer working for the Dark Lord. However, he had put on attempts to kill Dumbeldore, but he made sure they would be caught. When he finally ran off, he decided the muggle world was the best place to hide, may be forever, may be not. It all depended. Everything depended on his safety, which at the moment was questionable, since he was living with the enemy.

The thought that he was going to be with Hermione for the entire summer break was scary, he had never liked that mud blood…..err non-pure blood girl. She was just so stuck up and such a bratty know-it-all, that drove him literally insane, not mention she had cleaned his clock out several times over the years. She had a good punch, for a girl, and a lot of the times she'd jinx him to, which was hell. Overall, she was to godamn smart and violent for her own good and Draco hadn't failed to mention it to her quite often. May be this would be the ultimate chance to ridicule her some more. He chuckled at the thought.

He continued to chew this over in his mind for a good time before his body finally showed signs of being literally exhausted from thinking so much about it. His body began to ache and his eyelids began to get tired and finally, with a brief look at his alarm clock, he fell asleep, his mind filled with nightmares and dreams , oddly enough, filled with Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I dont own Harry Potter or any of the caharatchers in J.K. Rowling's books. Nor do I claim ownership. **

**Also, I am verrrrry new at this people, this is my frst fan fiction. Please reveiw and tell me what you think so I know! Please! **

Hermione awoke, her body wrapped tight in her own blankets. It took the young teenager a moment to fully realize where she was and what was happening. Her eyes blinked slowly and she let her mind run over everything that happened yesterday afternoon. _Draco Malfoy is libing with me! _Hermione gave a deep sigh. This was not happening. She still didn't understand why her parents were being such idoits. It was clear to see that this was no orphan and actully a well groomed child that belonged to one of the oldest and most stuck up families in the wizarding world, not to mention thier obvious connections with Voldemort. Ugh, she was disgusted! It was almost like they...her thoughts trailed off as her mind reminded her with a bang that her parents were just muggles. They had no clue about the wizarding world and know nothing about the happenings with the order and Voldemort. She wished she could explain it all to them,but they'd deny it and Draco's real identity...unless she could Draco to confess on his own. It hit her.

If she could get Draco to tell her parents, then they'd believe it. They'd have to. Even they were in thier right mind enough to not deny something about someone, even when that certain someone admits to it. Hermione was slightly satisfied. If she could get him to confess it right in thier faces, they'd kick him out to the curb faster than you can sneeze. So, with that idea in her head, Hermione looked over to her digital alarm clock. To her surprise, it was 2:15 am. She'd slept a little to long. Just a bit. She knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep again.A little bit over 12 hours of sleep was enough to keep Hermione going for 48 hours. It probably had something to do with her study habits from school. It was a little bit of sleep, a lot of studying, food, some nameless adventure with Ron and Harry, studying, class, Hogsmeade, another nameless adventure, food, studying, class, sleep, etc. See? She had a plan to stick to and sleeping was not in the program. It simply wasn't. Sleep wasted to much time in Hermione's opinion, so often enough her plan lacked it considerably. Very considerably.

Without a second thought, Hermione got scrambled out of bed and went to her closet. She wasn't going to walk around on boxers with an intruder sleeping three doors down the hall. Hell no. So, Hermione changed into a Mindless Self Indulgence t-shirt and some black shorts to replace her checkered boxers. With that, she went back to her bedside table and opened the drawer. Her hands wrapped around her wand and she fingered it lovingly. She needed to keep this with her at all times, her house wasn't safe anylonger. She gave a deep sigh and tucked it inside a hidden pocket in her shorts and tucked the visible part under her shirt.

Without a word she slipped out of her room and into the dark hallway. Her eyes went from left to right and she caught some light coming from under Draco's door. She almost hissed in anger. Shaking her head, she went down the hall, making only slight creaks as she worked to silence herself. She made good progress at this until her foot landed on a particularly loud and squeaky board. She wasn't worried about her parents, she had put a silencing charm on thier bedroom in third year and never removed it. They didn't hear anything. Hermione just didn't want to wake up Draco or attract him to the kitchen. She didn't want that fuckshit coming out of his room actully. Her hands gently pressed against the wall as she got down the stairs, the pitch black first floor almost scary as she moved down the main hallway. She moved from the main hallway to a shorter one, and the last door on the left held the kitchen. She gave a sigh of relief. The kitcen was like neutral ground in this house.

Hermione entered the dark kitchen, switching on a light gently as she looked around the rustic, yet up to date kitchen. She moved her eyes to veiw everything before making her way over to the coffee machine. She didn't know why she was drinking coffee but it had always relaxed her, even if it had caffine in it. Without a word, she got out the dark black powder and added it to the machine. Filling it to the brim with water, she turned the machine on and went to the fridge to get out the cream. It's drip, drip noise was already relaxing her as she put the cream on the counter. Up next was the large mug and some sugar. After she had everything out, the only thing left to do was sit and wait for it. So, she hoisted herself unto the counter and began to stare blankly into space, trying to relax and clear her overactive mind.

(mean while)

Draco Malfoy awoke to a large creak coming from the hallway. His face made a contorted look before he opened his eyes. Shaking his head, he realized that Granger must be awake. He sneered and looked to the clock, which read 2:18. Christ, couldn't she ever sleep a normal human time window? Obviously not, hell, may be she had turned into a vampire or something nocturnal. With continued grumblings in his mind, he got out of bead, slipped a pair of heavy jeans on and grabbed his wand. He didn't bother with a shirt. He didn't really care anymore. He was sexy, he was toned, he was pale, and girls just loved it like crazy. He wasn't so sure about the mudblood but hell. Not like he really gave a rat's ass about her right? correct. Draco hated the mdublood, living with her had been an honest to god mistake.

His plan had been that he would hide in the muggle world if/when Hogwarts invited him back for his last term. So he made like an orphan and the London Adoption Agency took pity on him and took him in, arranging him with a foster family, which so happened to be the Grangers. They had one kid, a girl, but Draco wasn't thinking about Hermione and her family at the time, oh no, he just wanted to be out of the open and into a home were he would pretty damn safe if people came looking for him. He took on a fake last name and it was pretty similiar to his orginal. Draco had also thought about changing his appearence, but he then decided he was just to hot for that. Hell, he was. Draco was now 6'2 feet tall, toned yet lanky, cream skinned, piercing blue eyes with long lashes, and an overall sexy apppearence.. Girls loved him. Draco loved himself. It made for a good thing and most girls swooned over him. At the agency, he even let this girl put mascara and eyeliner on him. It brought out his eyes, so he did it a little bit nowadays to, only difference was that Draco wasn't 'goth' or 'punk', he just thought it looked good on him, so he wore it.

He moved out into the hallway, curious where the mudblood ran of to. He moved quickly and lightly for a guy, missing the creaky board and padding down the two flights of steps. He was a bit worried that once he found Granger, he'd be interogated and she'd jump down his throat. However. Draco was willing to take that chance if it meant finding something out that he could use against her later. Not that he was going to, but there was always that small chance wasn't there? So Draco peeked his head into all the adjoining halls until he saw a light on. So...she was in the kitchen. He smirked and moved slowly, making sure to make little to no noise as he creeped towards the door, fully intending to scare her out of her fucking mind. He couldn't wait to see the look on that...Draco stopped thinking and began to listen as Hermione began...singing! He did not know she could to that one. She had a pretty voice...Draco stopped himself from complementing her altogether.

"GRANGER!" Draco bellowed as he slammed open the door. He almost couldn't stop laughing as he watched her fall off the counter and scream, all the time having this priceless look in her eyes. He let the door swing behind him as he chuckled deeply. "Granger..you should just see the look on your face!" He didn't notice she had her wand. "Malfoy, you bastard!" Draco watched her stand up and regain her composure. "Malfoy you fucking disgust me." She didn't look amused at all. Actully she pulled out her wand and pointed it at his heart. "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here!" He lost all joking appeal when he saw her wand. His hand didn't waste time and he grabbed his own, both pointed directly at the other's heart within a matter of miliseconds. "I am a foster kid Granger." Seeing her eyes widen he smirked low. "What? Never seen an orphan before!" Ir was clear that he was pushing her close to the edge. "No. You tried to kill Dumbledore and youre a You-Know-Who follower!" Draco frowned as he realized what she thought he was here for. "Look mudblood. I tried because I had to, I am hiding from Voldemort, and godamnit I am here to fucking blow you and your parent's mind to bites with a curse! Jesus fucking Christ..." He looked at Hermione, quite angry that she would take that approach, but seeing where she came from almost precisley. It was clear the girl wasn't buying his story at all. He gave a deep sigh. If he was going to be safe, then he was going to have make peace with the mudblood.He was abotu to something pretty risky. "Granger." He saw her eyes flash. "I am Hermione. One more name like that FERRET and i'll fucking hex you and get the ministry on your ass!" Draco stared at her open jawed...she wasn't a big enough bitch for that. She just couldn't be. "Okay Hermione. Put fdown your wand so we can talk this out without killing eachother!" He put down his wand slowly. Hermione wasn't putting down hers at all.

(POV switched to Hermione)

She was ready to kill him. He had just scared the living shit out of her, and was now telling her a crock of bullshit! Hermione didn't see the truthful sincerty in his voice. She was just reliving her hate for Draco Malfoy. However, as he lowered his wand, she finally caught a glimpse of his sincerty. She lsowly lowered hers and stared coldly at him. "Draco, sit down and explain now." She stood, her wand in her hands, ready to block anything or attack if she needed to. She knew it, she just knew it. This was Draco but he claimed he was hiding from Voldemort. She watched him sit down and shove his wand towards her. Her hand reached out to pick it up and once she did, she put it in her pocket with her own and sat down oppisite him. "Tell me now ferret." Draco gave a deep sigh, and mumbled something she couldn't hear, then began his story. "O got my eyes opened Grang...erm Hermione. When Voldemort told me to kill Dumbledore I realized that I just didn't want to kill and I didn't want to support him. So I attempted,but made sure the attempts would be caught. Then when he was dead, I ran off so Voldemort wouldn't find me and kill me on the spot. I decided the muggle world would be best, so I acted off as an orphan. Then London suggest your parents and they accepted. This was the earliest date they could get me." She wasn't sure as she listened, whether to believe him or not. _what if this a big, well thought out, plan and he IS going to kill me? _These thoughts and similar ones ran through her mind, however Draco seemed to sense that she didn't buy it. "Here. Keep my wand. I won't try any shit while I am here. I swear." Hermione looked at him, he couldn't precisley do anything without the wand. Giving a deep sigh, she stared at the pale boy.

"Fine.One thing Draco and I charm your ass out of my house." He stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Okay Hermione."She noticed him look at the coffe pot and she looked at him. "Well, do you want some coffee then?" Draco gave her an 'are you serious look?' She caught it and then sighed. "Well we have to be civil now that I know you aren't going to pull some stupid shit." He shrugged and ran a hand through his loose blonde hair. Hermione felt something inside her stir but she ignored it and went on with gwtting two mugs out and some cream. Then to her amazement, she sat down with him and passed the sugar and crema towards him. He shook his head. "Nah, I like it black." Hermione was a bit shocked but continued to put her cream and sugar into her coffee before taking a long sip and feeling her body relax almost instantly. She was the first to speak. "So you've been in the muggle world for a while now right?" He was in the middle of sipping his coffee and he nodded slowly, unsure what to say. "Then I am sure you know about muggle clothing and such?" Draco shrugged. "I wore what kids gave me. Which was a lot of black." Hermione had to smile. "Ok. Well mum and dad are working tommorrow." She shrugged. "If you want I can take you somewhere so you can get some decent stuff." Draco looked at her in shock. "Five minutes ago you threatened to jinx me and now your willing to help me fit in?" Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Take it while you can Mal..Draco."

(POV Switched to Draco)

Draco was a bit awestruck at Hermione's sudden change. She was now willing to help him out, as to five minutes ago she was threatening to jinx him. He nodded slowly and took a deep sip of coffee to calm his nerves down. "So Gran...Hermione." God, he was going to have to stop doing that. "You've changed your look." He noted that Hermione blushed slightly. "Yes, i'm more relaxed than I was, not so uptight as I used to be." Draco nodded. "What about you? No more nose stuck so far up your ass youre blind Draco Malfoy?" Draco narrowed his eyes and did his best to control his temper. "No, no more of that. It's pointless." Hermione seemed satisfied because she took yet another sip of her coffee and ran her fingers absently through a strand of her reddish brown hair. Draco felt a twinge of some unknown emotion, but it was gone before he could recongize it. "So. Where are you going to take me for clothing?" Hermione shrugged. "Hot Topic, The Underground, JCPenny, Van inc., places that aren't pastel washed and stupid faded jeans." He looked at her. He had heard of a couple of those stores from his friends back at the house. "Cool." He gaught that glance from Hermione, thier eyes meeting solidly for about 20 seconds before both pulled away in a blush. _Holy shit! What was that! _ Draco was freaked out, while she just looked confused. Draco stood up in a rush. "Uhm, i'm tired. See you tommorrow." He ran out of the room, up the stairs and into his bedroom, leaving a very confused Hermione Granger.

Once there, Draco laid on his bed and tried to figure what he'd just felt. He couldn't tell. He was still up three hours later trying to figure it out. Was this really going to be an easy summer? He wasn't so sure anymore.

**A/N : Please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated this fan fiction in a while, I've had a lot of things happening at home. So yeah, I hope this is gonna make up for my absence. Thanks for Reviewing! 3 Ragdoll**

**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in it. **

* * *

Hermione couldn't get to sleep last night. What happened with Draco had seriously freaked her out. That feeling she had when she looked that deeply into his eyes scared the shit out of her. It was like what she had with Victor Krum, except this was much stronger than that. Hermione knew she couldn't risk having a crush Draco Malfoy, it was suicide. She was trying to tell herself she didn't have a crush on him, but it was becoming a battle between rationality and her heart. At this point, she wasn't even sure who was winning, her emotions felt ripped to pieces and Draco hadn't even been here 24 hours. It was so unlike her and Hermione was getting scared.

It was 7:00 when her mother came bouncing down the stairs, all dressed up for work at the capitol. The amount of pink the woman was wearing was enough make someone blind.However, it did complement her dark brown hair rather well. Hermione was sitting on the counter by the coffee pot, staring into space with a particularly blank look. As soon as she heard her mother, she snapped out of her daze and looked to her mom. This was going to be easy. **"Mom...Do you mind giving me cash so I can help Draco get some decent clothing today?" **She got a look from her mother and she couldn't help but smile and look to the floor. **"Why of course darling! I am so glad your coming round and helping Draco get sitauted. How much will you need?" **Hermione shrugged. **"I was talking with him last night, he doesn't have a lot. I wanted to help him find a wardrobe." **Her mother nodded and took out one of the three credit cards and handed it to a shocked Hermione. **"Take the card dear, there are about 3,179 (6,000 US) pounds in there. I am allowing you this once to use as much as you like." **Hermione took the card in a shocked manner before nodding. **"Yes ma'am. Don't worry, I don't think we will spend that much." **Her mom nodded, looked at her watch, nearly had a heartattack, grabbed a doughnut and ran out the door with a quick to kiss on Hermione's cheek before she was gone.All the time Hermione had a mischievous smile on her face.

(POV Draco)

Draco spent quite a long time in bed last night thinking of Hermione Granger and the odd feeling that he got when he looked her directly in the eyes. It was an odd feeling to say in the least. He had never felt that kind of spark. It was new but it scared him slightly. It wasn't lust, because he was Draco Malfoy the slytherin sex god, and he knew what lust was. However it was something, and that something confused him quite a bit. He also was confused at how Hermione seemed to recognize the feeling, but pushed away from it. It was amazing how confused he actually was. Draco's thoughts then strayed to Granger herself and how she had changed. To say in the least, she had gotten much more feminine and a lot better looking. Her body was still thin, yet she had curves and shape were she ought to, not to mention the hardly unoticable fact that she had straight, darker hair, and brighter eyes. It was all very attracting to the Slytherin boy and yet he couldn't see why. It was almost sad, almost.

Draco looked at his watch and decided a shower was in order. He had his own private bathroom, so he knew he wasn't going to get interrupted. He hopped out of his bed and looked at a muggle clock the Grangers had placed in his bedroom. It was 7:15, which meant he only got about three hours of sleep last night. He shook his head, the blonde hair going in awkward angles about his face. He never did put on a shirt last night. Draco continued to strip down all his clothing until he reached the shower and turned it on. He glanced at the mirror, took a look at his messy blonde hair, sighed, and eagerly hopped into the scalding hot water. He sighed deeply, relaxing under the water, which was quite the temperature for a human being. He'd always liked his baths or showers scalding, it fought with the chilling cold of Malfoy Manor. Draco had to remind himself that this wasn't Malfoy Manor as he leaned against the wall, enjoying the heat and relaxing under the pressure water setting. He once more began to think of Granger. Oddest part was, Draco didn't fight it. He usually would of, thinking of a mudblood was dangerous unless you were trying to kill them, but he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful and now that she much less uptight, very attractive. However, her getting angry last night had been hot as hell. Her body tensed up, and little did she know Draco had been watching her the entire time. Then when they looked into eachother's eyes for a bit to long, her body had reacted and he could see her chest get hard. Now, these were all things that Draco shouldn't of been watching, but he had. He shouldn't of because he was pure, she wasn't. She was muggleborn, a mudblood. However, Draco was learning that most muggle girls were hotter than witches, but still.

Draco was interupted when he heard a knock and someone entering his room. His eyes widened and he turned off the water, he looked around hastily for a towel and wrapped it around his lower half before stepping out the shower and peering out into his room. His eyes widened and he stared at Hermione granger. Her eyes caught hers and she took a quick step back. **"Oh my god! Draco I am so sorr.."** She fell flat on her ass over one of his shoes. Draco snorted, a smile coming to his face as he stared at her, taking in the bright shade of her cheeks. **"Nah Granger it's fine, but that was a hilarious stunt."** He smiled and chuckled low as he watched her eyes turn from embarrassment to anger. **"Shut your mouth Ferret, my name is Hermione remember?" **Draco nodded his apology and shut the door. **"I'll be out in a moment Hermione, just hold on." **He snickered cruelly and shut the door. He towel dried himself and in a matter of moments he walked out of he bathroom in heavy black jeans, shirtless, and his hair wet but in angles about his face. He looked very sexy and he caught the wide eyed look from Hermione before she turned away. He couldn't help but smirk inwardly.

**"Watcha need Hermione?"** He leaned against the wall beside his bed, where Hermione was sitting, rather uptight. She looked at him, took a deep breath, stood up ,and looked at him. **"Mum gave me her credit card. Be ready in about an hour and we'll leave for the mall." **Draco nodded and looked at how tense she was. He decided to mention it, and the trademark smirk didn't help at all. **"Why so tense Granger? Did you like what you saw?" **He watched Hermione's cheeks turn red and her eyes widen. He chuckled. **"Ferret! I am not attracted to members of the rodent family!" **Draco smirked as he watched her storm off, obviously embarrassed. Once his door was slammed shut, he continued to grab a Norma Jean shirt and slip it on. May be he was being an asshole for no reason, but that look on her face had been completely pricless. He couldn't help but be amused by it.

(POV Hermione)

Hermione charged out of Draco's room, slammed the door, and ran to her own. Once inside, she locked herself in and took deep, gasping breathes for air. This just wasn't happening. How could he notice her like that? Why was he watching that closley? This made her angry, not to mention she was fighting gripping curiosity about Draco's incredibly hot body. She shook her head and took a deep sigh, this simply wasn't happening. Why him of all people had to live with her for the summer? It was fucking hell, and it hadn't even been an entire day. Hermione was scared as to what would happen next, she really and truly was. Giving a deep sigh, Hermione moved from her door to her stereo where she put on the loudest techno she could find, which happened to be Cascada ,and turned the volume up, soon the bass was vibrating her room and she made her way towards the shower.

She was in and out much quicker and with much less thought than Draco, and soon she was making her way, wrapped tightly in a towel, to her closet where she quickly slipped on a black bra and bikini underwear, then she put on some tight jeans and a black skirt over that. It took her a minute to pick out a black and white Emily The Strange shirt but once she had her outfit complete, she slipped on some braclets, earrings, and a couple of necklaces. Now it was time to fix up her hair. She took out her wand and quickly dried and straightened it with a couple of spells. Then she moved back into her bedroom and sat down to do her make-up. It took her about 15 minutes to finish putting on her base, mascara, eyeliner, dark brown eyeshadow, and to find the right hat she wanted to wear. Finally she was ready to go, so she grabbed her keys, cell phone, hippie like purse, and moved out of her room.

**"DRACO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE KITCHEN!" **She didn't waste anymore time before she bounced down the stairs, then finally reached the kitchen to see Draco munching away at an apple. Her face went emotionless and she looked at him. **"Okay, you ready?"** He nodded before finishing off the apple and throwing it directly into the garbage can then hopping up. **"Yup, I am ready Hermione, let's go shall we?"** Hermione looked at him, then nodded, leading the way to the garage where she had an old fashioned American beetle waiting for her. She smiled as she opened the driver's door and stared at Draco. **"Let's go, get in." **Draco hopped inside the car slowly and immediately went for the radio. Hermione in the meantime turned on the car, opened the garage, and pulled out - all the time curious to see what the boy would be.

(POV Draco)

Draco finally found the rock station as they pulled onto the suburban streets of out London. He turned the volume up and began bobbing his head slightly to the music, then he looked over to see if Hermione had objections and he found her humming the tune as she went just a little to fast and seemed not to care all that much. Draco decided that if he didn't care, then he wouldn't either, but as he looked at her he noticed how good she looked in her little outfit. She had good taste in muggle clothing, which was something he didn't really understand,though he should of because she was indeed muggle born. As the song ended, curiosity got the better of him and he turned it down, looking to Hermione curiously. **"So, you're not stuck up anymore and you actually look good. What changed?"** May be that was a little to forward but hell, he couldn't help it. He got a glare from Hermione like his complements had been incredibly offensive. **"I don't know, why aren't you the annoying ferret anymore?" **Draco's brow furrowed and he took a deep sigh before looking at her coldly. **"I lost my faith in the dark side." **He watched Hermione's shocked face and he couldn't help but smirk. Then he realized they were at the mall because Hermione was cruising around for a parking spot. Quick enough she found one and turned off the car. She was out of the car and walking towards the mall before Draco had a chance to grasp his surroundings.

Draco managed to catch up with her at the entrance. He gave her a long confused look but she completely avoided seeing it. **"Let's hit up Hot Topic first.**" With that she began leading the wall at a jog. Draco grabbed her arm after a moment of this and spun her around to face him, confusion in his eyes. **"Hermione...what's going on?"** They were looking deep into eachother's eyes again and Draco could feel himself lean towards her for a kiss.

(POV Hermione)

Her question was meant to be smart ass, but with Draco's blunt and overly truthful answer, it shocked Hermione. So she did the best thing she could and avoided the growing feeling inside of her to talk to him and to kiss him. However, as Hermione took off towards the mall she felt queasy in the stomach, like right after Victor first said he loved her. Did she love Draco? Hermione assured herself it was nothing more than a crush, if that, but feelings inside of her were suggesting differently as she spoke slurred and quickly to Draco before running inside, just wanting to get away from this new feeling inside of her, but of course, he had to come running up behind her, and make her look deep into his eyes. She felt herself lean into his lips, and they met for a fraction of a second before Hermione pulled away, her heart beating rapidly and her eyes wide in shock at Draco. **"Ummm, let's go." **She turned and walked away, her heart aching to finish up that kiss but her mind refusing.

As they reached Hot Topic, Hermione was more than happy to see one of her best friends behind the counter. She looked back at Draco, seeing him confused and staring at her, so she charged into the place and let out a joyous syllable. **"KATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"** The girl behind the counter squeaked and jumped, then looked to see Hermione and she hopped clean over the counter and smashed Herm into a large hug. **"Oh my god, Hermione you look amazing! Woah!"** Hermione had to smile and spin in playful circle as if modeling. It sent giggles from both of the girls, but they were cut short as Kat and Hermione both looked to the approaching Draco. Kat actually growled then whispered in Hermione's ear, ignoring Draco's very surprised face. **"Hooooooot. Where did you find him?"** Hermione had to roll her eyes. **"My parents are fostering him for the summer, his name is Draco." **Kat smirked then unlatched herself from Hermione and moved infront the Draco who loomed over the 5'3 ft tall girl. **"Welcome to Hot Topic, please select all items and take them to the back counter."** Hermione laughed and pulled Kat back, both giggling as Draco began wandering the store and finding quite a few things black he was liking, a lot.

As Hermione and Kat watched Draco, Kat decided to prod Hermione about him. **"What's he like? He seems into you, has anything happened, why is he here with you? Do you like him? Come on Hermione spillllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" **Hermione was overwhelmed by these girl talk questions and it took her a second to comprehend them clearly. **"Uhm. He's cocky and overly confident. No, okay he may be a little, nothings happened except I just refused a kiss from him well our lips touched, he's here because he needs new clothing and mum gave me the credit card, I am not sure if I like him or not, it's hard to tell." **She took a deep breath after that and just stared at the smirking Kat. **"By the way you stare at him, you do like him, don't be afraid of your feelings...and then judging on the way he's staring you down right now, he's already gone past liking you, but being a guy, he probably doesn't even realize it."** Hermione looked at her friend with a small smile, this was like her physic friend, she could tell almost anything about anyone and she never had to know them, though it did help her quite a bit. With a small smile, she looked over to a plaid skirt. **"Mom never said I couldn't buy anything for myself..."** She smirked and got up, followed by Kat.

Three hours later, Draco and Hermione were piling a monster load of bags into the backseat of her car and trying to make sure that she would have room enough to see through the back window when they were driving. They spent most of her moms money, but it had been worth it. However, it was very awkward as she piled into the car with him. She was thinking about that kiss and it was scaring her quite a bit. Kat had helped, she now had an undeniable like for Draco. It wasn't right, and as much as her rationality weighted out the risks involved with this, the more her heart said yes. Hermione just wasn't understanding her own mind right now, which was very very rare and often left her in a state of pure confusion. That was happening to.

(POV Draco)

Draco wasn't sure why Hermione was so scared, but he had a good feeling it had to do with his status. He was very dangerous to be involved with around this time and he understood it completely, but what he didn't understand was why she led him on and gave him a small taste of those luscious lips. Draco wasn't able to identify this new savvy with Hermione Granger, but he knew it had to be romantic, and far from lust. As his new Norma Jean CD blast through the car, Draco finally thought of something. Could he like her? Could he honest to god like Hermione Granger without it having anything to do with the need to fuck her? Draco was a bit shocked at his own inner emotional discovery, and he decided he would get that kiss from Hermione to see if it was what he thought it was or if it was lust.

As they finally made it home, it was only 3:00 which meant Hermione's parents weren't going to be home for another five hours, and since it was Tuesday night, then they would go out to that Tango Club that Draco had a feeling Hermione dreaded with all her might. He didn't blame her. As the got out of the car, Hermione looked at Draco, her cheeks got read and Draco couldn't help but smile as he watched her. He moved to her side of the car and cornered her, her back pressed against the car and her eyes watching his with a nervous calm. He smiled and whispered low in her ear. **"We never finished that kiss Hermione."** He watched her eyes flash, then she pushed away from him telling him to forget it. However Draco, wanted that kiss and he was going to get it. He grabbed her arm and spun her into his chest, his soft lips pressing against her earlobe and him whispering. **"I don't think so."** He spun her around and pressed his lips into hers, getting a passionate response from Hermione. He wasn't surprised, but was delighted and he smirked as he pulled away when it was getting to hot. **"Amazing." **He smiled, opened the door and grabbed some bags, pretending nothing ever happened, a small smirk on his face as he carried the bags in, leaving a dazed Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello People! Long time no Updates I know. I got museless! I am back in the game however so hahahahahahaahahha!

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

Hermione had been avoiding Draco for three weeks now. She was doing pretty well. To good as a matter of fact. Kat was always getting her out of the house and it seemed like she was constantly gone. It frustrated Draco quite a bit. He didn't usually get mad when a girl avoided him but now he was. He wasn't quite sure why, but he knew he liked Hermione...a lot. How else would he be worried about her constantly?!

Draco sat on the couch watching television and pigging out on some Potato chips. His face was frustrated as he watched an American action movie about this British Spy. 007 was the name. It was pretty much a pointless movie but entertaining all the same. However it's purpose was to distract him from thoughts of Hermione, which is was not doing at all.

Draco was beginning to recall the time when he and Hermione first met...well smashed into eachother really. Draco still didnt know what she had been looking for, but they collided into eachother with a great smack. At first thought, honestly he thought her quite attractive, but he soon learned she was not his type at all. He tried avoiding her and calling her names. Even if he denied it completely, he always had a small attraction to Hermione Granger, which was dangerous in itself. He thought it would never get out into the open, but it did. Not publically. No, but between them to. Between eachother. It was almost scaring him.

Suddenly the ever so familiar key in the door alerted him that Hermione was home, probably dragging along Kat or one of her other bejilllion friends. Getting up, he brushed off his black jeans and then ran a hand through his ungelled hair. He was shirtless, as it was most of the time these days. He had a very nice body. A nice 6 pack but he wasn't overly ripped and pale...not disgustingly tanned. His expressive green eyes had thin black lines around them whilst his platnum blonde fringe covered his face. He was overall sexy and he knew it all to well.

The boy made his way towards the door. He needed to talk to Hermione now. However what he saw made him stop dead in the doorway. There sat Hermione, Hermione Granger, snogging a muggle boy. His heart broke out in quickening thumps as he watched them go at it for about three minutes before Hermione pulled away and pushed him out the door with a girly giggle. However the minute he was gone she did something he wasn't expecting her to do. Wiped her mouth and rolled her eyes in digust. NOW Draco was offically part of the 'Hermione confuses the hell out of me Club'.

He didnt say one thing as he shoved past her roughly, only hearing a few words from Hermione as he stalked up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking it as he heard her footsteps following after him.

(Hermione POV)

He was disgusting! Hermione couldn't believe she had done that, but when she heard Draco approaching she had to. She had to make him angry and jealous so then may be he would make another move. However, she got the oppisite effect as he stalked past her and into his room. "Draco!That was not what it seemed like! Draco!" She followed him. Of course! She hadn't spoken to him in three weeks and had been doing her best to avoid him but somehow it wasn't right. Hermione kept avoiding her growing feelings for him and she knew it. She had known it all along.

First day on the Hogwarts Train for the first time, she ran into Draco Malfoy. Quite litterally, she had been looking for Neville's toad and ran smack into the boy. For a moment they just stared at eachother but then thier eyes locked and that was the end of that. Draco told her to move softly and Hermione did so...but she remembered him giving her a look. Then her liking continued even when she got called a mudblood by him and she always saw the look in his eyes. Even if she 'hated' him she loved him all the same. Yes, it was a wierd relationship between 6 years. Then he tried to kill Dumbeldore and Hermione thought all her love for him was gone. Dumbeldore, Ron, and Harry. Those had been some of her best friends and now one of them was gone, almost thanks to Draco...or thats what she had thought.

She knocked on his door as she reached it. Her eyes wide in terror that he wouldn't forgive her and that he may never know why she had done it. Lips pressed together and called his name. "Draco please! Listen to me!" She didn't get an answer but heard the shower turn on. Her eyes shut and she fought back tears. Half of anger, half of sadness. If he never forgave her she wasn't sure what would happen. She wasn't going to deny her feelings for him anylonger, it was something she couldn't do. He had to know. "Listen to me godamnit!" No answer. None. Not a one.

Hermione ran into her own bedroom and slammed the door. Her body shook slightly as she let the tears fall. Why she was crying, she knew that, but she also knew it wouldn't make any difference whatsoever. Draco was to angry at her now. She would never be able to make him understand. Hermione would try again later, he had to come out of his room eventually. Didnt he?

It was 10 minutes later when the tears stopped and she regained control.Her breathing had evened out and she just sighed. That's when her phone rang. Hermione picked up cautiously. "Hello?" It was her mom. "Honey! I have some news. Your father and I are going to be gone for a week. While we are gone. we're trusting you two behave yourselves. There is plenty of food and if not then go into my bustier and get the credit card ok? I love you but we have to go, the flight leaves in an hour.Bye Darling!" She hung up before Hermione could say a word. She wasn't happy about this, unlike most teens, and this was going to be harder than she imagined. One week. Alone. With Draco Malfoy.

(Draco POV)

Draco kept the shower water running but never got it. He was sitting on his bed, face into the pillow, trying to steady his breathing rate.Why had she done it? Why had she hurt him like such a bitch. Couldn't she tell he adored her from that kiss?! Every part of his body was tense. He was in shock. Shock that seeing another guy snogging Hermione would hurt so much, shocked that she didn't know his feelings for her. These thoughts and others physically and mentally exhausted Draco to the point that he fell asleep, unaware that Hermione was crying in her bed.

-time lapse 5 hours-

Draco awoke with a 1/2 groan 1/2 yawn. His eyes were heavy and drooping as he sat up. Looking at his clock he noted he had slept for about five hours as it was now 8:00 at night. Draco took a second to relfect on his sleep which had been more than rejuvinating. He and Hermione had been together in this dream. Just together and talking, holding eachother. No sex, no snogging, just holding and talking. It was one of those dreams that was a first for Draco. Usually if he dreamed about a girl it was of fucking her brains out, not holding her.The dream just added to the wierd and dramatic day that Draco and Hermione were having. Still having.

Silently, Draco got up and brushed off his jeans before making his way out of his room. In the hallway he was very quiet and sneaky. He slipped past Hermione's room without any issues and he heard the television going so he figured the ktichen must be a safe place, since he was starving. He made his way down the stairs and on the main floor's hall without any issues. He figured he was all in the clear.

He walked like any normal day into the kitchen but stopped dead when he saw Hermione sitting at the table, tears and makeup running down her face. She looked really upset. Remorse struck him like an arrow as he watched her silent tears come down her face. He couldn't move, he felt like he was going to implode on the spot from seeing her cry. Her tears hurt more than he ever anticipated they would, hell he was gonna cry if she kept those tears up. She was hurting more than she had this afternoon, just by crying and being sad.

"Hermione..." He approached her slowly and as she looked up, she jumped into action. "Draco I am sorry I dont even care about him I dont care about anyone but you!" Draco looked at her with an odd expression and it took him a minute or two for that thought to sink in. His eyes met with hers and he bent down beside her and did the only thing he felt he could do. He took her into his arms and held her tight against his chest as she cried. His head rested on her shoulder and she just cried. "Shhhhh Hermione, I'm here." His voice was as soft and soothing as he could get it.

(Hermione POV)

Hermione hadn't slept, eaten, or even thought really. She had been thinking about him constantly and waiting for him to come out of his room. Before she knew what was happening four and a half hours had passed her by. She was just sitting on her bed and had been for quite sometime as she looked at the clock. It was amazing what being worried about someone could make you do. For example worry so much you almost forget to breath, worried so much you forget your hungry, thirsty, or even that you have to use the bathroom. Time was finally coming to catch back up with her it seemed as she looked at the clock which read 7:30pm.

She stretched out her kinked muscles and stood up, her bones popping. Looking down at herself she decided she needed to change. She quickly put on a black tank top instead of the t-shirt and she slipped off the mini skirt and replaced them with jeans. Satisfied as she could be, she grabbed her wand and took a deep breath, trying to regain her small ounce of controlm but still feeling empty inside.

She didn't bother to be quiet and she trotted down the hall, jumped down the steps and practically sprinted to the kitchen. May be it would wake him up if he was asleep or something. She went into the kitchen and began slowing down. Before she knew what was happening, she was crying again. Her eyes were red and tears ran down her cheeks. Draco. The only person currently inside her head. The only person she wanted to be snogging and the one person she could say was a serious love intrest.

Hermione didn't even hear the boy come in. She was to busy crying silently and trying to calm herself down, which made it worse, much much worse. She'd fucked up her chances to be with him, she had ruined every single fucking thing and it was just to make him jealous when he was already jealous and that pissed him off so now she was screwed. Completely screwed.It made the tears fall harder as she tried to once more rein them in without any luck what-so-ever.

Then she heard his voice. She spun around in her seat to see him. Her heart stopped and she spoke, tears nearly choking all her words. Finally she turned back around and cried some more. Then she heard footsteps and felt his strong arms wrap around her and she relaxed. His soft voice comforted her in such a way that her crying soon subsided. Within 10 minutes she was clinging to him despertly and trying to keep the moment as long as she could. She finally pulled away and took a deep breath, smiling gently at him.

(Draco POV)

Draco's breathing hitched as he looked deep into her hazel eyes. His eyes went wide and he looked over Hermione's face several times before nodding. He smiled gently. This was real, even if it seemed rushed and unexpected. It was something they couldn't deny anymore. These feelings had been there from the start and now they were out in the open for both teenagers to see. It no longer mattered that Draco used to follow the dark lord and had hurt Hermione so many times previous. It didn't matter that Hermione was part of the golden trio which was public enemy number one. None of it mattered anymore. It just didn't.

"Come on, you need to wash your face." He got a small smack and just smiled a goofy smile while getting a washcloth from the sink and wetting it with warm water before handing it to Hermione who was obviously deep in thought again.She wiped her face gently then took a deep breath. "Mom and dad won't be back for a week." Draco looked surprised for a second before shrugging. "Why?" Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure, I think it's a business trip." Draco nodded then shook his head so the fringe of his hair came over his eye. Hermione looked at him for a second before shakin her head as if to rid dirty thoughts. A smirk passed over Draco's lips as a small part of him became Slytherin Sex God again. He leaned it and nibbled her ear, his smirk only growing when he heard her breeath hitch. "Do you like it Herm?" He saw her nodd and his lips pressed against her cheek. "Do you want it?" Once more he felt her nod. The smirk almost turned to a smile and he kissed her passionantly, enjoying the small whimper he heard through the kiss.

Draco pulled back and smiled. "Then you'll get it...but not tonight...not here." Seeing her expression change, he made a quick departure in order to avoid her hazel green eyes staring after him.


End file.
